1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer optical recording medium having three or more recording layers as a recordable optical disk such as a write-once disk and a rewritable disk, a recording device capable of dealing with the multi-layer optical recording medium, and a recording method.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-93690 is one example of related-art documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical recording media such as the Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) are known. In the optical recording media, recording and reproduction of information by use of a semiconductor laser are performed. As the Blu-ray Disc, a write-once disk (Blu-ray Disc Recordable (BD-R)), a rewritable disk (Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (BD-RE)), and so forth are known.
For the recording media such as the optical disks, increase in the recording capacity thereof is always required. For example, in the case of the Blu-ray Disc, it is envisaged that further increase in the number of recording layers will be advanced for a triple-layer structure and a quadruple-layer structure and significant increase in the capacity will be realized. Also for the BD-R and the BD-RE, increase in the capacity of data recording by the user is being promoted through increase in the number of recording layers.